Talk:Barney's Fun
"Barney's Fun and Games" * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Clark Santee * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Original "Fun & Games" Music: David Wolf · Cry Wolf Music * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: * Voice of Barney - Bob West * Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner * Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jeff Ayers * Voice of BJ - Patty Wirtz * BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks * Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen * Jesse - Dean deLuna * Kristen - Sara Hickman * Min - Pia Manalo * Production Manager: Sandra Jantzen * Associate Directors: Terrie Davis Manning, Eric Norberg * Technical Director: Mark Anderson * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Design: Berner & Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editors: McKee Smith, Eric Williamson * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, Randy Patrick * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon, Tommy Turner * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operators: Al Ray, David Smith * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Production Audio Assistant: Braden McDonald * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips * Assistant Production Designer: Barry Phillips * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Leadman: Tim Thomaston * Storyboards: Jimmy Ellis * Make-Up Design: Jeanine L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Asst. to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles * Carpenters: Charles Hodges, Ed Larsen, Jack Taylor * Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez * Scenic Painters: Chad Isham, Mike Rainey * Asst. Scenic Painter: Leslie Adame * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Kristen Schaffner, Rhonda Richards * Costume Technician: Chris Reedy * Post Production Engineering: James Johnson * Dialogue Editor: Perry Robertson * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastian * Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: John Brooks * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Production Intern: Diana Romaine * Music Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: David Giangiulio, Larry Haron, Elizabeth Sarles * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Wes Gilpin * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Shery Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop & BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1996 · Lyons Partnership, L.P.